1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to diverting fluid and more particularly relates to diverting fluid from a high-pressure pump.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mechanical device such as an internal combustion engine often includes a high-pressure fluid pump. For example, a diesel engine may include a high-pressure fuel pump to deliver fuel from a storage tank to a fuel injection system. The mechanical device typically requires the high-pressure fluid pump to deliver the fluid within specified flow rate and pressure ranges. Devices receiving the fluid often only function properly if the fluid is within the specified flow rate and pressure ranges. The high-pressure fluid pump may require one or more pumps, filters, regulators, controllers, and the like to supply the fluid within the specified flow rate and pressure ranges.
The mechanical device may also have a secondary use for the fluid. For example, a catalytic converter of an internal combustion engine is often regenerated by intermittently injecting fuel into the exhaust gas upstream of the converter. Unfortunately, the diversion of fuel from a high-pressure fluid pump may reduce the flow rate and fluid pressure below the specified flow rate and pressure ranges. As a result, the mechanical device may require a costly separate auxiliary fluid supply system including additional pumps, filters, regulators, and controllers to supply the secondary fluid use without disrupting the high-pressure fluid pump supply.
The cost of the auxiliary fluid delivery system may be reduced if a low-pressure fluid upstream of the high-pressure fluid pump can be diverted and used. Unfortunately, the low-pressure fluid may not be easily accessible, particularly in a system with an integrated high-pressure fluid pump and low-pressure fluid pump that is not configured to provide the low-pressure fluid.